Decisions
by minimehelen
Summary: Whoever says that 3 is the magic number is wrong. 3 guys plus 1 me isn't magical. It's nothing but drama, stress, and a whole bunch of decisions. HIATUS. ShanexMitchie, NatexMitchie, OCxMitchie
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first story ever! Whoo! It's in Mitchie's POV and that's about all you need to know. ****Hope you like it! Oh, and sorry for all the tense and grammar problems I have. My friend helped me fix most of them but I'm pretty sure there are still lots. Please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Camp Rock or anything relating to Camp Rock. I just wrote this story about Camp Rock.

**Summary: **After Camp Rock, Mitchie finds herself falling in love with three completely different guys at the same time. Which one will she choose? ShanexMitchie, NatexMitchie, OCxMitchie

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_1 month after Camp Rock…_

It just turned 2:29. One more minute until Shane calls me. 30 seconds. Any moment now, the phone will ring. I wait and watch as my digital Hello Kitty alarm clock flashes and reads 2:31. That's weird. Shane's never late. Something's wrong. Another 30 seconds…nothing. I grab my phone and press the number 3. I hold it for about 3 seconds and watch as the keypad screen changes into a dialing _insert name here_ screen. At this particular moment, the _inserted name_ was Shane Grey. I wait. A minute and a half later, I get a reply.

"Hello?" Shane asked.

"Shane? I—" I was interrupted.

"Haha. Gotcha didn't I?" He said.

"_That's for sure_," I think to myself.

"I'm not here so leave a message after the beep and I might call you back!"

_Beep. Silence._

I choose to hang up and call another friend of mine. I press the up arrow on the keypad. It leads me to the dialed calls list. 3 names from the top, I find who I'm looking for. _Caitlyn Gellar._ Dialing…connected. I wait for her to say something. Instead, I hear her rapping.

"Hey it's Caitlyn and I'm not here, so leave a message, sing it loud and clear! Whoo! Haha. Leave a message!"

_Beep._

"Wow Caitlyn. Nice…er…rapping. Haha. Yeah...um…anyways…uh…call me back! We need to talk." I say before deciding hang up.

That last line lingered on the tip of my tongue as I ended the call. _We need to talk._ Yesterday, Shane said those exact words to me over the phone. I jumped. My phone had started playing the all too familiar tune of Connect Three's "Play My Music". I'd listened to that song everyday for the last month. The thing was, I'd never heard it coming from my phone. I looked at the caller ID.

_Nate Black__._

What? Why would _he_ be calling _me_? Reluctantly, I flipped open my Motorola Krzr and answered.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Mitchie! It's Nate." He said nervously.

"Yeah. Um. Hi." I replied.

"So?" I asked.

"Oh. Right. Um. I don't know how to say this but…well…you see it just isn't working…um well…Shane doesn't feel…he thinks that you guys should just be fr…" Nate stuttered.

"Enough said," I interrupted.

"I'm really sorry Mitchie." Nate said sympathetically.

"Oh. No. It's…cool." I said as I tried to brush off the fact that I just lost this guy I really liked.

An awkward silence followed and lasted until Nate decided to say, "Well, I'll talk to you later then."

"Yeah. Um. Bye Nate." I manage to whisper as I feel a stream of tears come down the sides of my face and down to my chin.

I froze once our 27 second conversation ended. My phone slipped out of my hands, my heart stopping for a second as I crashed onto the ground and everything went black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to find that I was no longer at home. I looked around. Everything around me was white. The walls were white. The bed I was laying on was white. The sheets were white. The table to my right was white. Everything was white. It was all so boring and dull. I decided to sit up. I was gladly greeted with a bunch of multicolored flowers. Finally. A splash of color. There were 3 main bouquets. Two of them had little cards that said "Get well soon Mitchie!" The third one held an envelope. From my position, I can't see what it says. I decide to stand up totally disregarding the fact that I'm probably on dozens of meds. I bring my legs over the right side of the bed and carefully slide off. I am successfully able to stand, but as soon as I take a step, the room feels like it's spinning. I ignore my dizziness and continue to make my way over to the bouquet. I carefully take out the envelope and discover my name written in pretty handwriting across the front. I don't recognize the writing. Curious, I begin to open the envelope but am interrupted by the worried voice of my mom. I quickly place the envelope back into the bouquet and head back towards my bed to sit down.

"Mitchie! You're okay. Oh, thank goodness. Honey! Caitlyn!" she called, "Mitchie's awake!"

I laughed, "Hi Mom. Um…what happened to me?"

"Oh sweetie, I don't know. I came home from the grocery store yesterday and found you lying on the floor in your room. You're phone was lying open right next to you." she answered.

I thought back to what happened yesterday. I almost forgot that Shane had broken up with me. Actually, Nate had broken up with me. I couldn't believe it. The boy that I was falling for didn't have the guts to dump me on his own. He had to send one of his band mates to do it for him. I didn't understand. I guess the shock caused me to collapse. That is just awesome.

"Mitchie!" I heard as Caitlyn Gellar entered the room. I looked over and saw that behind her, my dad was smiling his usual happy smile.

"Hi Caitlyn," I responded. I then turned to my dad and greeted him with a stern nod. His smile disappeared as he nodded back. Then we both exchanged our signature smiles. I love my dad.

A short moment later, Caitlyn began to freak out. "How are you? Are you okay? What happened? Why'd you faint? What was that voicemail about? Mitchie!" she cried.

"Caitlyn! Calm down. I'll tell you in a sec. Hold on." I responded.

"Okay, but—" she started.

I stopped her before she could say anything else, "Hey Mom, Dad, can you guys leave me and Caitlyn alone for a while. I need to talk to her."

They looked at me suspiciously, as if I was hiding something from them, but soon agreed to leave.

With the door closed, I told Caitlyn everything. I didn't realize that about halfway through the story, tears started pouring out of my eyes. I found myself finishing the story in a series of hiccups and sniffing.

After I stopped talking, Caitlyn said, "I'm so sorry Mitchie. I can't believe it. That insensitive jerk. I ought to—"

A tall lady with long hair then steps in. I'm guessing she's the nurse.

"A young man is here to see you Mitchie. Would you like me to send him in?"

_Him_? He wouldn't. Why would he? He's the one that didn't want to talk to me in the first place. It doesn't make any sense. I…

"Mitchie? Hello? You still there?" Caitlyn asks.

"Um…yeah. Send him in." I decide.

With that, the nurse exited and in a matter of 3 short seconds, came back with a teenage boy covered with a head of curly hair. Caitlyn and I looked at each other with expressions of shock on both of our faces. Shane Grey wasn't here. He wasn't the one with a large bouquet of flowers and a teddy bear in his hands. He wasn't the one standing under the door smiling a weak, worried smile at me. No, Shane Grey no longer cared. I nudged Caitlyn and asked her what I should do. Her eyes grew wide as they shifted from me to the boy. An awkward silence hung over the room. Then, one of us decided to break it.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

I sat there, still frozen and shocked that Nate Black was the one standing in the doorway. I couldn't say a thing. I just stared at him. A moment later, I felt a series of pokes from Caitlyn's left elbow. I looked over. She was smiling now but her eyes were still wide open.

"Answer him," she muttered.

I mentally slapped myself and turned my attention back to curly haired boy.

"Yeah, Nate" I managed to whisper, "You can come in."

"Cool. Um…so, how are you?" he said as he walked towards the edge of my bed and sat down next to me.

"Fine," I answered, "I just kinda knocked out after our um…phone call."

"Yeah. Sorry you had to hear that from me. Well, I got you flowers…and a teddy bear!" He said as he held out the giant stuffed bear and red roses.

"Thanks." I said, reaching for the gifts.

As he handed them over, I noticed his eyes shift from me to Caitlyn. I looked over and saw that Caitlyn was once again frozen, her eyes pointed in the direction of the door. I looked back at Nate, whose eyes were now aimed straight at the door as well. I followed their stares and found a boy with black, shoulder-length hair staring directly at me.

"Mitchie," he said, "we need to talk."

**So? Watcha think? ****Please review! Suggestions are always good. I'll try to update ASAP. In the meantime, read some of freakyfangirl90's stories. They're awesome. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is a little shorter than the last one but hopefully it's still good. I was gonna save this and post it like next week but I thought since it's done, I should post it even though I just posted the 1st chapter like 10 minutes ago. So yeah! Here it is! Enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything related to Camp Rock. Not a single thing. :(

Last Chapter

_As he handed the gifts over, I noticed his eyes shift from me to Caitlyn. I looked over and saw that Caitlyn was once again frozen, her eyes pointed in the direction of the door. I looked back at Nate, whose eyes were now aimed straight at the door as well. I followed their stares and found a boy with black, shoulder-length hair staring directly at me. _

"_Mitchie," he said, "we need to talk."_

---------------------------------------------------------

I was speechless. I stared at him for a while and then I suddenly felt feverish. I didn't know what to do now. I looked down to the ground but still felt the eyes of Nate, Caitlyn, and Shane Grey burning through me. My heart quickened, my breathing became heavy, and my vision soon blurred. The room began to spin again and before I could say a word, I crashed down into Nate's arms and slowly let the blackness block me from seeing Shane run towards me.

I woke up to the sweet smiles of Nate Black and Caitlyn Gellar.

"How long was I out?" I asked realizing that I was still in Nate's arms.

"Not very long" Nate said, "Just a minute or two."

"Is Shane—? " I began to ask but stopped as soon as Caitlyn nodded.

I slowly sat up and saw that in the corner of the room, Shane stood staring at me.

"Hi Shane" I mumbled.

"Hi." he said in a monotone voice.

"Um…" I looked at Caitlyn and signaled that I wanted to talk to Shane alone. She understood and left immediately, dragging Nate with her.

"Shane, why don't you have a seat?" I offered, trying to lessen the tension. He grabbed a chair and brought it to the edge of my bed where I was sitting. Then he sat down without saying a word. After a moment of silence, I tried to get a conversation going.

"So…um…Shane" I muttered, "You wanted to talk?"

"Why Mitchie?" he asked almost angry. "Why did you…Why did you have to faint?" He was clearly angry now.

"I don't know." I murmured, "It's just what my body does under extreme pressure. Why do you care?"

"I care because…because…Ugh! Mitchie! You can't do this to me!" he was yelling now.

"Do what?" I cried, "You're the one that broke my heart and now you have the nerve to show up and blame me for…for…all of this!" My arms drew an imaginary circle between us and around the room. Tears were on the verge of falling now but I continued to refrain from crying. It would only make this worse. There was a long silence between us. We were both breathing hard from yelling at each other. I decided that I couldn't have this talk with him here. Not here or now. I pointed to the door and avoided all eye contact with Shane.

"Go." I said sternly, "Leave."

I felt him stare at me for a while before getting up and leaving. After he left, I took a deep breath and laid back, eyes now looking up at the ceiling. I began to count the dots and after about a hundred counts, I closed my eyes and fell asleep. Today was a long day.

I woke up to the sound of my mom's voice the next day.

"Mitchie" she called, "Mitchie. Sweetie, wake up. It's time to go home."

"Mom?" I asked. I was so confused at the moment.

"Yes Mitchie. The doctor said you can go home now" she said, "Go get dressed. Dad's waiting in the car."

I quickly stretched and then got up to get ready to leave. I wasn't feeling quite as tired as I did yesterday and I managed to stand up and get dressed without getting dizzy. I was definitely feeling better.

I put on an old t-shirt and jeans and then got pushed out in a wheelchair to the car. I really thought the wheelchair was unnecessary but the nurse and my mom insisted that I used it. I didn't mind. Riding in a wheelchair is much more fun than walking. I enjoyed it.

I got in the car and said hi to my dad. Then we headed home. Once at the house, I decided that a nice, long shower would help me relax and clear all the unfortunate events that happened yesterday out of my mind. I went upstairs and took a 30 minute shower. From the bathroom, I went to my room. On my bed, I saw Nate's teddy bear and flowers as well as a bunch of other flowers and the 3 bouquets. I then remembered that there was that envelope still left to open. I walked over to the bouquet and took out the letter. I slowly opened it trying to remember whose writing that was on the front of the envelope. Once open, I found a cute card that said get well on the front. There was a picture of pig with a cast and a whole bunch of bandages all over it. Most adorable thing ever. After obsessing over the card for a significant amount of time, I opened it to find 3 short sentences written on it.

Mitchie, get better soon. I'm sorry about what happened between you and Grey. We should get together.

Love,

An Old Friend.

I focused so hard on the writing but could not figure out who it was. An old friend...hmm…who could it be? I continued to think hard about the subject until my phone rang. I looked at the screen. It said Nate Black. This time, without hesitation, I picked up.

"Hey Nate!" I greeted.

"Hey Mitchie! Feeling better?" he asked.

"Yup, much better. So, what's up?" I said.

All of a sudden, our casual conversation turned into an awkward one. Weird.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to…you know...go to dinner…or…something to celebrate your…um…homecoming?" he questioned.

I laughed, "Nate! I was only at the hospital for a day!"

He let out a small chuckle and then he was silent.

"But," I began, "I would love to go to dinner with you. When and where?"

I couldn't see him but I could tell that his face just lit up. Nate is so cute.

"Um…um…how about tonight at…um…CPK?" he proposed.

"I'm up for pizza." I responded, unaware of my left index finger twirling a strand of hair while I spoke.

"Cool" he said.

"Cool." I laughed, "It's a date then."

"Yeah," he said, "a date. Bye Mitchie."

"Bye Nate." I said happily before hanging up. I had smiled through the whole conversation and after the call ended, I took a deep breath and continued to smile at the fact that I was going on a date with Nate Black later tonight. I can't wait.

**So so so?! Please review. I wanna know what y'all think! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Sorry I've taken a long time to update. I've been busy studying for AP's and stuff but you don't want to hear my excuses so just enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Camp Rock or anything relating to Camp Rock. I also do not own Taylor Swift's songs but I really wish I did.

Last Chapter

"_I'm up for pizza." I responded, unaware of my left index finger twirling a strand of hair while I spoke._

"_Cool" he said._

"_Cool." I laughed, "It's a date then."_

"_Yeah," he said, "a date. Bye Mitchie."_

"_Bye Nate." I said happily before hanging up. I had smiled through the whole conversation and after the call ended, I took a deep breath and continued to smile at the fact that I was going on a date with Nate Black later tonight. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a quarter till seven and almost time for my date with Nate. I was overly excited and I wasn't sure why. I quickly scanned my closet, and looked for a decent outfit. I decided to throw on a cute little summer dress I had gotten last Christmas. I looked over at my bedside table. It contained the many accessories that I own. I stared, thought, and decided that plain and simple would be good enough for tonight. I put on a pair of studs and moved on even though there was a flashy necklace calling my name. I then found my favorite purse, the one with the tiny blue bow on the side. I quickly threw in my wallet, cell phone, and hand sanitizer. I grabbed my camera and went to do one last check in front of the mirror. "_Hair? Good. Outfit? Good enough. Bag? Matches. Earrings? Simple. Ok. I'm ready." _I thought to myself. Right when I was about to step out of my room, my dad called me over to his room.

"Yeah Dad?" I said unwillingly as I walked into his room and saw him laying there like a couch potato.

"You're going on a date?" he asked, not looking my way.

"Um…yeah. Is something wrong? Cause I asked Mom and she said—" I panicked.

"No," he interrupted, "Everything's fine. Just…take care of yourself."

"I'll be fine Dad" I laughed, "It's not like I'm gonna go out and—"

"Just be careful Mitchie" he said, "and have fun." he smiled.

"Thanks Dad" I said and then left to head downstairs.

"_That was an awkward conversation_" I thought,"_But I guess everyone's dads are worried about letting their little girl go on her first date._" I shrugged, "_At least he wasn't totally against it._"

I made my way downstairs and found that Nate was already there, waiting at the bottom of the steps. He was wearing a black suit with a tie that almost matched my outfit perfectly. My mom was next to him telling him something that I couldn't hear. He began to laugh and then looked in my direction. His smile faded but I think he went into a state of shock. I guess I looked better than I thought. I smiled as I got to the bottom of the staircase.

"You look great Mitchie." Nate said as he smiled back.

"Thanks. I like your tie." I blurted out. "_Really Mitchie? I like your tie? That's the best you can think of?"_ I thought to myself.

He laughed, "So. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." I answered, "I'm ready. Let's—"

"Awwww! Mitchie! You look so adorable!" my mom jumped in, "I just wanna—"

"OKAY!" I shouted, "Let's go Nate!" I grabbed his hand and rushed out the door.

"Have a good time kids!" I heard my mom say, "Bye Mitchie!"

"Bye Mom!" I shouted and raised my left hand to give her a little wave before disappearing into Nate's car.

The first few minutes of the car ride to CPK were silent. I tried to start a conversation.

"So…" I began, "Weather's nice tonight."

"_Oh wow. I am so lame." _I thought to myself.

"Yeah. Great." Nate replied.

And then, silence was restored. After about 2 more minutes, I couldn't take it anymore and neither could Nate.

"How about some music?" we both said at the exact same time. We laughed as Nate turned on the radio. One of my favorite songs began to play.

"I love this song" I said as I began humming the tune.

"Me too," Nate agreed.

After a few seconds, both of us were belting out the lyrics to Taylor Swift's "You Belong with Me". We may have been singing off tune but somehow, we made perfect harmony.

"Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?

Been here all along so why can't you see, you belong with me.

Standing by and waiting at your back door

All this time how could you not know baby, you belong with me.

You belong with me, you belong with me.

Have you ever thought just maybe, you belong with me?

You belong with me" We sang as the car stopped in the parking lot at CPK.

Right when the song ended, we went into a long moment of laughter and then our eyes met and it became silent. We just stared at each other for a while yet my heart rate hastened. I finally looked away and we got out of the car and walked side by side towards the restaurant.

I saw a crowd of people outside the door and thought, "_Great. We'll never get to eat._" But then Nate walked right through the crowd and up to the woman at the podium.

"Reservations for Nate Black?" he said. A sigh of relief escaped my body. He had made reservations. Awesome.

"Oh yes," the woman answered, "Please come this way."

She led us past the tables and into a corner, candlelit booth.

"Wow Nate!" I said, shocked, "You didn't have to do all this."

He smiled, "It's cool. You deserve it."

We sat down and began looking through the menu. We decided to split a large classic pepperoni pizza.

While we waited for our food, I asked Nate how his music was going and he asked me about my nonexistent musical career. Then the food came and we ate. After that, we fought over who should pay the bill. Nate won.

We made our way back to the car side by side again. All of a sudden, my hand brushed against his and I felt a spark travel all over my body. I glanced over at Nate but saw no reaction. We continued walking back to the car silent.

Once in the car, I assumed that our date was over and Nate was going to drive me home. But instead of turning right at the corner, he went straight.

So I asked him, "Aren't you driving me home?"

"Not yet," he replied, "I wanna take you one more place."

I waited patiently as Nate drove. We had tiny conversations every 5 or 6 minutes but most of the care ride was quiet. Then, the car stopped.

"We're here," Nate said, getting out of the car.

I opened the car door and stepped out. A gust of wind blew right into me. It was really cold wherever we were. I made my way over to Nate and he took my hand. So many sparks rushed through me but I kept my cool. It took me forever to realize that we were on top of a mountain or something. Nate walked me to the edge and I saw the most beautiful sight of my life. In the midst of darkness, a city of lights illuminated the night.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Signal Hill," he said, "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah," I answered staring down to the city below. The mood was so calm and relaxing. It felt great up here. But another gust of wind disturbed the peace. I shivered and felt my grip on Nate's hand tighten. I'm guessing he felt it too because he quickly looked over at me.

"You cold?" he asked.

"Um…just a little." I said.

I felt him release the grip on my hand and I regretted admitting that I was the slight bit freezing. He began to take off his jacket.

"Here," he offered, "Take my jacket."

Before I could say yes or no, I felt Nate's arms wrapped around me, placing the jacket around my shoulders. It was way too big on me but it felt good and it smelled sweet like him.

I thanked Nate and we stood there a moment longer. Then we decided that it was getting late and time to head back home. We jumped back in the car and Nate started driving. There was a moment where Nate began driving with only one hand on the steering wheel. His left hand rested gently in between us. I didn't notice it but my right hand began inching towards his and eventually, I couldn't help but grab his hand. So I did. I looked at Nate to see how he reacted. He just glanced over and gave me his perfect smile. Then he tightened his grip and we held hands all the way back to my house. We sat in the car for a moment. Then I saw him reach into a side compartment of his car and pull out a box.

"I got you something," he said, handing it to me.

"You didn't have to," I said, "Really, you've done so much for me tonight and—"

He laughed. "Mitchie, just open it."

I followed his instructions and opened the box to find a gorgeous necklace. The pendant was in the shape of a heart and it had the letter "M" engraved in it with diamonds. I was in awe.

"Well," Nate smiled, "Do you like it?"

"Nate, I love it," I answered taking it out of the box and struggling to put it on.

"Here," Nate said, holding out his hands, "Let me help you."

He took the necklace and wrapped his arms around my neck. I felt his warm breath against me as he clipped the necklace into place.

"Well," I asked, "How does it look?"

"You look beautiful," he answered. I smiled and we got out of the car. He walked me to the door, our hands intertwined.

"I had a good time Nate," I said, "Thanks."

"Yeah," he answered, "No problem. I'll see you soon?"

"Um…yeah." I responded taking off his jacket, "Here's your jacket."

"Thanks," he said, "Night Mitchie."

"Night Nate," I said he gave me a hug and walked away.

I was about to open the door when I heard him call.

"Hey Mitchie?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

We stared at each other for a while and then he started walking back towards me. Our eyes met and then he leaned in to give me a soft kiss.

"Good night." he said walking away.

"Bye," I said, biting my lip and disappearing into the house. Tonight was a good night.

**So yeah! That's all for now! Hope you enjoyed that chapter! What did y'all think of the date? Nitchie? Please Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**YO-ness. So it's been a while, but here's the fourth chapter! Whoo! Review, review, review. **

**Disclaimer:** Yo no own Camp Rock. Wow. I fail at Spanish. But yeah. I really do not own Camp Rock or anything relating to Camp Rock.

Last Chapter

"_Hey Mitchie?" he asked._

"_Yeah?" I replied._

_We stared at each other for a while and then he started walking back towards me. Our eyes met and then he leaned in to give me a soft kiss. _

"_Good night." he said walking away. _

"_Bye," I said, biting my lip and disappearing into the house. Tonight was a good night._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stepped in the house and was immediately greeted by my mother.

"So…Mitchie…How was the date?" she asked, smiling extremely big.

"Good." I replied.

"That's it? That's all I get? Good?" my mom exclaimed, making air quotes when she said good.

"Yup. That's it." I said, flashing her my signature ear-to-ear grin.

"Fine," my mom said, clearly disappointed, "Go to bed. Remember, the father-daughter, mother-son ball is tomorrow."

"Right." I said, "Good night Mom."

"Bye," she said, trying to get the details of my date through pity.

I laughed to myself and snuck in an "I love you Mom" right before I went upstairs.

I got to my room and immediately crashed onto my bed. I was so tired. I grabbed my journal from under my bed and began to write with my favorite fluffy pen about what happened tonight. Then I carefully slid my journal back into place and drifted to sleep.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The next day._

Today was my school's back-to-school , it doesn't involve your parents as your date but I guess they wanted to mix it up this year. It felt strange to be going. I even objected to the idea at first. I mean, I wouldn't have cared if I had actually gone to school for the past few days. But no, I was in the hospital. Fun stuff. Anyways, my dad really wanted to go with me, so I gave in and agreed to go.

I woke up Saturday morning and carried out my daily routine. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, brushed my hair, and headed downstairs. Before I made it down, I heard the familiar sound of pots and pans clashing together. My mom, as well as everyone else , already wide awake.

"Good morning Mom," I said as I wiped my eyes

"Hi honey," she said sweetly, "And I believe it's the afternoon now," she laughed.

"Hahaha" I put on my cheesy grin. I always woke up around noon.

She rolled her eyes, "You got a bunch of deliveries this morning. I put them all in the living room."

"Deliveries?" I asked as I walked to the living room.

I took one step into the room and my mouth just dropped open. There were boxes and boxes of gifts, giant cards, and flowers.

"Mom?!" I yelled, "What is all this?!"

"I don't know sweetie," she shouted back, "Person after person just came to our door and said they had something for you. I think most of them are get well presents."

"_Ugh. Caitlyn. I thought I told her not to tell anyone I went to the hospital. Bleh. I guess that's what you get for having an outgoing person like Caitlyn move here to a small town,_"I thought, "_I'll get her later. Even though she only told people because she cared. Oh geez…what am I gonna do with her?_" I laughed at the imaginary image I had of her in my head.

I decided to start rummaging through all the gifts. I went through all the flower bouquets first. It was weird. Out of the nearly 30 bouquets, 20 of them were addressed from anonymous and the mystery person sounded the same. I was sure it was a guy and I was almost positive that he had given me that anonymous bouquet from the hospital because it was signed "An Old Friend" each time. It was so strange.

Apparently, he went to the same school as me…

_I'll see you tonight at the father-daughter, mother-son ball._

_Love,_

_An Old Friend_

And he had some feelings for me…

_Life without you Mitchie is like a broken pencil, pointless._

_Love,_

_An Old Friend_

Yeah. There were about 15 of those pick up lines.

And then, there were about 2 cards apologizing for my breakup with Shane…

_Sorry you and that jerk are over. I'm always here._

_Love,_

_An Old Friend_

And then the last few were hints to what he looks like…

_Look for a guy in a black suit with a baby blue tie and curly brown hair._

_Love,_

_An Old Friend_

I couldn't think of anyone that I knew, with curly brown hair, and was an old friend. I just kicked those notes to the side and went on with the gifts. "_I would see him later tonight_" I thought.

I found a gift from Jason, he was always so sweet. Then, I found a few from Caitlyn, including this really cute bracelet, which ruled out the idea of me yelling at her later. Darn.

There were some giant cards signed by what seemed like the whole school. That was nice.

Yup. That was about it. I began to grab what I could carry upstairs and into my room. After all the gifts were put away, I took an hour to eat lunch and then I began planning what I would wear tonight. It was a formal event so I couldn't wear what I did on my date last night. Darn. That would have been perfect.

I scanned through all my dresses and couldn't find a thing. It was already 2:00 p.m. I guess I still had time to shop for something. I decided to call Caitlyn to see if she would come.

"Hola!" she answered.

"Hey Caitlyn," I said.

"Hiya Mitchie!" she began to mush her words together as she spoke, "Um…ifthisisaboutthegifts…I didn't meanforittogothatfar…I mean…ijusttoldafewpeopleand…um…please Mitchie! Don't be mad."

I laughed, "It's fine Caitlyn. I forgive you."

"Whew," she sighed, "Ok then. Whatcha wanna talk about?"

"Are you going to the ball tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah…por qué?" she responded.

"Well, I still a need a dress. So I was wondering if you would wanna go shopping with me," I said.

"Sure" she said, "What time?"

"Um…" I hesitated, "Now?"

"Okay." she laughed, "Pick you up in five?"

"Yay," I said, "Seeya laters."

"Bye!" she said before hanging up.

I quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. Then I headed downstairs just in time to ask my mom, get the ok, and beg for some money. I was flat broke. But my mom felt nice, so she gave me $40. The bell rang and I opened the door, but it wasn't Caitlyn. It was Shane.

I said bye to my mom, closed the door, and went outside to talk.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, "I don't wanna see you."

"Mitchie…I…I made a mistake," he said.

"Oh really?" I was on the verge of tears…again, "I hadn't noticed. You know, because breaking up with me through your bandmate wasn't a big enough mistake, no. You had to show up to the hospital just when I was feeling better, too. Oh, and did I mention you blamed all my pain on me. Because of you I went to the hospital Shane. Because of you I always feel like I shouldn't go out and date anyone else. I don't wanna feel like I did a few days ago again. And I don't want anyone else to feel it either. So why do you keep coming back? Do you like the sight of my unhappiness? Do you like seeing me cry? Why Shane, why?" tears were pouring out now, "Why do you wanna keep hurting me?" My voice was now a weak whisper, and I fell to the ground.

I was yelling so loud I was surprised my mom hadn't come out and stop me. But I was pretty sure she was still listening.

There was a long period of silence. Then, I heard Caitlyn's car pull up. I heard the car door slam shut and the sound of her footsteps coming toward us. I forced myself to get it together and stand up.

"What are you doing here?" Caitlyn immediately started yelling at him, "Why would you even show your face here in front of Mitchie's house? You want to break her streak of happiness? She's going to a ball tonight Shane. Tonight was her chance to go back to school and have a good time. Everyone is waiting for her. Everyone loves her. Except you, right? Ugh! Gosh! Look at her Shane! What are you still doing here?" She was crying now too.

There was another moment of silence and then Shane pulled me into a hug, whispered goodbye, and left. I could have sworn I saw a tear. I was so confuse and it was sad because for that one second that Shane's body against mine, I felt warm and happy, like I used to. But I knew all that was over.

I saw Caitlyn wipe her tears away and begin to laugh, "Haha. So, you ready to go find a perfect dress for the ball tonight?"

I sniffed and smiled weakly, "Yeah. Let's go."

We slowly walked to the car, got in, and left the scene where I experienced so much pain today but so much happiness the night before.

**Whoo! That is it. Hope that was worth the wait. Again, sorry. Ummm….review and yeah! I'll try to update really soon. Summer's coming so yeah. Just wait. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it's been a really, really long time but please don't hate me. School, stress, yada yada, excuses, excuses, I know. But it's summer now! Whoo! Enjoy the 5****th**** chapter.**

**Disclaimer:** Yo no own Camp Rock. Wow. I fail at Spanish. But yeah. I really do not own Camp Rock or anything relating to Camp Rock. But! The song lyrics I used in this chapter are mine so do not steal por favor!

Last Chapter

_Shane pulled me into a hug, whispered goodbye, and left. I could have sworn I saw a tear. I was so confused and it was sad because for that one second that Shane's body against mine, I felt warm and happy, like I used to. But I knew all that was over._

_I saw Caitlyn wipe her tears away and begin to laugh, "Haha. So, you ready to go find a perfect dress for the ball tonight?"_

_I sniffed and smiled weakly, "Yeah. Let's go."_

_We slowly walked to the car, got in, and left the scene where I experienced so much pain today but so much happiness the night before._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I opened my eyes to the bustling scene of our town's central mall. I had fallen asleep on the car ride there, which is kind of bizarre considering I had about 50 thousand hours of sleep. Oh well.

Caitlyn and I began our search for a perfect dress right away. We searched through what seemed like hundreds of stores but we couldn't find that perfect dress.

Finally, just when we were about to give up all hope, a decent one popped up in the window of one of those really, really expensive dress shops. I tried to appear as if I had no interest in the dress, even though it was pretty nice, because I knew I didn't have enough money and I didn't want Caitlyn to pay. However, Caitlyn noticed it too so she dragged me into the uber expensive store.

We looked for it on the racks.

"Well, would you look at that!" I said, inching my way out, "They ran out of smalls! Guess we should leave now…"

I didn't even make it a fourth of the way to the door before Caitlyn stopped me.

"Not so fast Mitchie", she said, "I'm sure they have some in the back or something. Let's go ask."

I sighed but was forced to obey her. You can't help but give in when she's staring you down.

Unfortunately, they did have some in the back. We made our way over to the dressing rooms and I tried on the dress. It was a turquoise blue, strapless ball-gown equipped with glitter and embroidered floral work. It was gorgeous, but I kept praying that it would look absolutely horrid on me because it was $80…on SALE.

Sadly, it looked beautiful. According to Caitlyn anyway.

So, Caitlyn ended up paying for half my dress. I felt so bad, but she kept saying that it didn't matter. She's such a great friend.

So we bought the dress and by then, it was around 4:30 p.m. We decided to drop by Caitlyn's house to grab her things and then head back to mine to get ready for the ball at six.

"Wait here", Caitlyn said as she stepped out of her car.

"Kay" I responded.

Caitlyn walked into her house and closed the door behind her. Meanwhile, I sat in the car and started thinking about recent happenings: Nate, the bizarre secret admirer notes, and Shane. *_Sigh* _Shane. He confused me so much. I didn't want to say that I still cared for him after he broke my heart, but I did. I let out another big sigh and thought about all the blissful moments I shared with him. I started to cry as song lyrics began floating through my head. As they came to me, I wrote them down on a tissue I got from the pack of them that I always carry around in my purse.

_I ask why you left me and_

_Why you said forever when_

_You knew it wouldn't last_

_I thought that you+me=3_

I had a feeling this was going to be a chorus. I stopped writing because I saw that Caitlyn had begun making her way to the car. She came out wearing a knee-length, strapless, bright yellow dress with an orange belt. She wore gold tights, a pair of sequined orange flats, and accessorized with a striped orange and yellow headband and a pair of gold chandelier earrings. It was definitely an eye-catching outfit that I probably would never wear. But Caitlyn looked insanely awesome. She was glowing.

I shoved the tissue back into my bag and complimented Caitlyn once she got into the car.

"You look stunning Caitlyn", I said.

"Why thank you Ms. Torres", she replied in a failed attempt at an English accent.

I laughed as she started the car. Then, we just sat there for a while.

"Where's your dad?" I asked after my impatience began to take over.

She shrugged and began honking to signal to her dad that we were waiting. He finally came out limping as he tried to tuck in his white dress shirt as he ran.

I laughed and greeted him as he hopped into the car.

Minutes later, we pulled up to my house. I ran in, said hi to my parents, and then got a conversation started between my parents and Caitlyn's dad. Then, Caitlyn and I went upstairs to get ready. I changed into my new dress and then we took turns curling and styling each other's hair. We played around with our hair a lot but in the end both of us just left it down in a wave of curls. I put on a headband as well, but mine was just a simple, thin white one. I grabbed my silk clutch and we went downstairs. It was now 5:30. We still had some time before we would have to leave. I decided to show Caitlyn the secret admirer notes.

I immediately regretted showing her any of the notes. This is only because she would not stop teasing me afterwards. I was extremely annoyed at first but, I learned to just roll my eyes with every comment she made. Soon after, it was time to go.

Since we were all going to the same place, we decided to carpool. We waved bye to my mom and then headed towards the school, Fortston High.

The school gym was decked out for the ball. We came in under a balloon arch and twinkling lights were everywhere. There were ice sculptures, chocolate fountains, and hundreds of snacks. Everything was insanely extravagant. But that was no surprise because the head of the dance committee was the one and only Chloe Fox. She was the rich, popular, local mean girl. She was also the one standing on stage getting ready to tell everyone something that seemed of major importance.

"Okay everyone!" she said in her perky, cheerleader voice. About half the people at the dance turned their heads.

She rolled her eyes, "Okay. So for those who are interested, me, the dance committee, and well, me, decided to do something different this year. We are gonna have voting and nominations right now for the back to school king and queen."

Everyone was paying attention now.

Chloe gave a big smile and continued, "Now. I know this is something you usually do for homecoming but I decided it would be a great way to kick start the year. So, does anyone have any nominations?"

With that question, a screen lowered down behind her labeled, "Back to School Nominees".

A moment of silence passes.

"Uh…Hello?! Nominations?" she said, annoyed.

"I nominate Mitchie Torres!" a voice next to me said.

My dad shouted, "Yeah! Go Mitchie!"

"_Sigh…How embarrassing." _I thought.

I looked over to yell at Caitlyn for nominating me.

"Caitlyn!" I whisper-shouted. She smiled and I smiled back.

"I nominate Caitlyn Gellar!" I looked over at Caitlyn proud of my accomplishment. She growled as our names appeared on the screen.

"Anyone else?" Chloe asked, "*_cough cough_* Anyone?"

"I nominate Chloe", a voice said in monotone.

"OH!" Chloe tried to act surprised, "Why thank you kind stranger. How about some guys?"

_*cricket cricket*_

No one really cared anymore. This just seemed like some lame way to reestablish the stereotypical high school hierarchy. We used to be treated somewhat equally. Of course, the jocks and cheerleaders were slightly higher but after this, they will probably be towering all of us. Unless, Caitlyn or I win. The chance of me winning though is slim to none.

"Okayyyy. Well, I nominate Brent Michaels." she said, giving Brent a flirty look. He smirked and then rolled his eyes behind her back.

Of course Brent was nominated. He was the school's pride. If Chloe didn't nominate him, a teacher would. He possessed every characteristic you can think of, except maybe the ability to be nice to me. We were like best friends in 5th grade, but we kind of just drifted away towards the end of middle school. He just treated me like I was so much lower than him. Well, I was but it's not like I wasn't a human being. I just wasn't one that was rich, spoiled, and a jerk. I hated Brent even though every girl wanted him for herself. He didn't care for me anyway.

Suddenly, Chloe's voice filled the auditorium again, "Okay. Guess that's it. So, since Brent is the only one that's nominated, he is automatically deemed the title, "Back to School king"! But we'll have our crowning ceremony later in the evening. Now. Go vote! For me!" Chloe giggled and skipped off the stage. Then music began to play and people went back to dancing, snacking, and now voting.

"Let's go vote Mitchie!" Caitlyn said.

I rolled my eyes but agreed to go. It's not like I was gonna dance. Not to this music.

"Hey Dad," Caitlyn and I shouted at the same time. We laughed.

I continued, "We're going to go vote for back to school queen now."

"Okay." my dad said, "Good luck girls."

"We're going to go eat and get you girls some punch," Mr. Gellar said, "You know where we are if you need us."

"Kay," I responded.

"B-R-B," my dad chuckled at his attempt to be "hip".

I rolled my eyes and then left with Caitlyn to go vote.

On our way, I ran into someone.

"Oh!" I shouted, "I'm sorry."

"Aw. Don't be." a somewhat familiar guy's voice said.

I looked up and found a guy with curly hair and a black suit with a baby blue tie on. I nudged Caitlyn but she had already noticed.

"Brent?" we exclaimed. Both our mouths were now dropped in shock.

**So yeah. That is it for the fifth chapter. You guys rock for reading this. Hope you liked it. Stay tuned. :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**I just wanna say that I'm really sorry. It's been like a month so yeah. But hey! Here's chapter 6! And I made it extra long cause I really do feel bad :) Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer:** Yo no own Camp Rock. Wow. I fail at Spanish. But yeah. I really do not own Camp Rock or anything relating to Camp Rock.

Last Chapter

_I rolled my eyes and then left with Caitlyn to go vote._

_On our way, I ran into someone._

"_Oh!" I shouted, "I'm sorry." _

"_Aw. Don't be." a somewhat familiar guy's voice said._

_I looked up and found a guy with curly hair and a black suit with a baby blue tie on. I nudged Caitlyn but she had already noticed._

"_Brent?" we exclaimed. Both our mouths were now dropped in shock._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Mitch! And uh…Mitchie's friend" he said.

"My name's Caitlyn." she snapped, "I'm in your English class…and your math class. We also have Chemistry together."

Brent smirked, "Well, I don't know about the other stuff but I do think we got a little chemistry goin' on." He raised his left eyebrow.

"Oh geez" Caitlyn responded, "I think I'm gonna be sick. C'mon Mitchie. Let's go." She grabbed my arm and I followed, but Brent just had to keep talking.

"Mitchie! You do realize who I am right?" he asked. I turned around. He pulled out a rose with an envelope attached to it and held it out for me. His face softened and he looked at me with his big, brown eyes. I was so close to melting but Caitlyn saved the day. She pulled on my arm and I snapped out of it.

"Yeah Brent, I do." I half-screamed, "You're a jerk that decided to toy around with me during my heartbreak, so you know what? Just stop. Stop writing those freaking notes and go back to your cheerleader friend."

He was shocked and so was I. Anger really brings out the worst in me, but he deserved it. I mean really? Brent Michaels and Mitchie Torres? No. It just doesn't work that way.

"Well," he sighed, "at least take this." he handed me the rose and left. I looked down at the rose and began to space out. Caitlyn again, snapped me out of it.

"Hey Mitch," she shook my arm, "You ok?"

I answered, "Uh…yeah. Let's go."

We walked over to the voting booths where a moderately large crowd was standing. We got in line and I was just about to put down a name when Chloe's voice filled the auditorium again.

"Okay people! Time's up! So, some of our beloved teachers are gonna tally up the results and we'll confirm that I won! I mean, we'll see who won. Uh…yeah! Keep dancing!" she said.

I looked over at Caitlyn who was scribbling down a name. I guess I could've done the same but eh. Who cares?

As soon as she was finished, we headed over to meet our dads.

"Here's your punch girls," said my dad, "Are you both having fun?"

We nodded just because we felt like we had to.

"Well," Mr. Gellar said, "you shouldn't be."

We all shot him a confused look.

He continued, "Cause you're not dancing with us."

We laughed and then headed to the dance floor. An unfamiliar song was playing but I didn't care. Watching our dads dance was just…haha. It was good.

We were interrupted by Chloe who was smiling bigger than ever.

"Okay! So I have the results here," she started, waving an envelope in the air, " and the Back to School queen is….," she giggled, "drumroll please…" It remained silent. Chloe rolled her eyes and glared at us.

"Well anyway," she continued, "Back to School queen is…" she screamed, "NOT ME?!" A bunch of people tried to contain their laughter. I couldn't help it.

Chloe shot me a glare.

"I am very unhappy to announce," she began again, "that their was a tie between Caitlyn Gellar and Mitchie Torres."

Whispers filled the room. Then all of a sudden, Brent appeared on the stage.

"Well," he smiled, "I think the king should be able to choose his queen."

Everyone cheered. I glanced down at the ground and played with my fingers.

"So I choose…," he continued, "Mi…" he stopped. I glanced up. He looked away, closed his eyes, and started again.

"I choose Caity over there." he said. Everyone clapped as Caitlyn unwillingly made her way onto the stage.

I mouthed to her, "I'm sorry."

She smiled and whispered, "Don't worry about it. I'll take care of him."

I laughed. She's the best.

They were crowned and then they went off the stage to share a dance.

I heard Cait say to Brent, "Ok let's get this over with."

I laughed as they awkwardly made it to the center of the room. Then, I felt my phone vibrate.

I got a text. Actually, I got 3.

The first one was from my dad who I noticed had mysteriously disappeared along with Mr. Gellar.

_Mitchie, Keith and I got emergency calls from you moms. We have to go. I'm sorry you didn't win. I sent Shane to pick you up._

The last line killed me. Why did my dad have to be so clueless? I mean, he did notice that my date yesterday was with Nate and not Shane right? Gah. I love my dad but seriously, he needs to notice who I'm going out with.

I sighed and went onto the next text. It was from Shane. I should really delete his number. I mean, I memorized it but seeing his name or even think about him is just…bad.

_Hey…uh…you're dad called me and asked me to pick you up so…just tell me when you're ready._

I really didn't want to see the guy. I let out a big sigh and accidentally clicked the down button. The screen scrolled down to reveal more text.

_ps. I'm really sorry Mitch._

I didn't know what to think about that. He broke up with me right? But why does he keep acting like he still loves and cares insane amounts for me. Shane Grey is just plain confusing.

I let out another big sigh and moved on. The last text was from Nate. The sight of his name gave me butterflies.

_Hey Mitchie. I was just wondering how your day went and stuff. Um…I also wanna tell you something so call me. _

_3 Nate_

I was just about to call him back but I glanced at the time. It was nearing 10 p.m. Who knew we were here for so long. I made a mental note that I was gonna call Nate later. The I texted Shane to come pick me up.

_Um…I'm ready._

After that, I looked for Caitlyn.

She was over at the refreshment table with Brent and they actually looked like they were having a good time. I pulled her away to talk to her.

"Hey Cait," I said, "Having a good time with Mr. Michaels over there I see…"

She gave me a soft punch in the arm, "Oh whatever Mitchie. We just found that we actually had some stuff in common. I mean. I'm not gonna say I like the guy, but he's not bad…but I mean if you don't want me to…"

I rolled my eyes and told her, "Caitlyn it's ok. Just cause I hate the guy doesn't mean you have to."

She smiled, "So? What's up?"

"Oh! Right." I answered, "Uh…our dads kinda left us."

She laughed, "What?"

"My dad texted me saying that our mom's needed them for some emergency. She he sent someone to pick us up." I said nervously.

"Who?" she asked, not liking my tone.

"Um…" I sighed, "Shane Grey."

"WHAT?!" she yelled. People stared. We ignored them but I began to whisper.

"Well," I said, "I don't know. I guess my dad didn't get the memo that we kinda broke up."

Caitlyn sighed, "Well, I'll handle him. When did you want to leave?"

"Um…now?" I said, "But you're having such a good time I don't wanna…"

"Oh no Mitchie, it's fine." she interrupted, "This is an emergency. I mean, I don't know why that jerk keeps coming back. I'm gonna knock some sense into that boy."

I laughed and we made our way back to Brent.

"Hey Mitchie," he said, "Caity."

Caitlyn blushed. I internally gagged and then went to grab some punch. I overheard Brent talking though.

"So uh…you take a walk with me Cait?" he asked, "I can give you a ride home later."

Caitlyn didn't say anything. I walked back over and pulled her away. Poor Brent looked so confused.

"Caitlyn! Just say yes! Or sure! Or something!" I said.

She looked at me sadly, "But Mitchie! Shane!"

I sighed, "I can handle him. Just go. Have fun."

She looked hesitant but eventually gave in. She thanked me a million times and then left.

But just before she and Brent walked out, she ran back, hugged me, and said, "Call me if he hurts you."

I weakly smiled and pushed her away.

"Go!" I laughed.

She looked at me hesitantly and left again.

Suddenly, I felt my purse vibrate. Another text. I braced myself.

_I'm here._

I let out a big breath and walked out to meet my ex-boyfriend in the parking lot.

His truck was parked right outside the gym. He was sitting on the bumper. I let out another sigh and then walked straight towards him. I sat down next to him.

"So…uh…I'm sorry you had to come. My dad's kinda clueless about what…um…happened. Just don't…" I stopped. He glanced at me.

I sighed for the gazillionth time. "I don't wanna cry tonight Shane." I whispered. I started playing with my fingers. He put his arm around me but almost immediately took it back.

"Oh my goodness! Mitchie your freezing!" he exclaimed.

I put on a weak smile. Shane hesitated.

"Um…let's go." he said finally.

I walked to the passenger seat, sat down and put on my seatbelt. I found Shane staring at me and not starting the engine.

"Uh…Shane?" I asked.

He snapped out of his trance, "Oh! Uh..right.", he paused a little before saying his next sentence, "Um…you look beautiful."

I couldn't help but blush a little. "Thanks", I responded.

He smiled and started the car.

The whole car ride home was silent. It was almost too quiet. But it was calming.

We stopped in front of the house.

"Um…thanks for the ride." I said, quickly leaving. I mean, this was getting way, too awkward.

Shane nodded and fiddled with his steering wheel. I was just about to close the car door when he stopped me.

"Mitchie…" he started. His voice trembled, like, he was about to cry.

I froze. "Um…yeah?" I was almost afraid to say anything.

"Can we…talk?" he asked. I was shocked. Why does he keep wanting to talk to me?

"Uh…sure." I answered and got back in the car.

It was silent for a while.

"Um…I'm sorry." he started.

Ugh. That phrase again. He's so confusing.

"Shane," I started, "I don't really get why you keep coming back. And why you keep apologizing. I mean. It's over right?"

He began tracing hearts on his seat. "Um…yeah," he said. There was a pause and then he added, "But I don't want it to be."

I was so confused.

"So uh…why did you break up with me then?" I asked.

He sighed. "My publicist said that being single would boost the band's image. Apparently, when we were together, Connect 3 lost a bunch of fans."

I stopped playing with my fingers and looked at him, he stared back. He was crying and I wanted to comfort him. So I leaned over and took his hand. Our fingers intertwined and everything felt right. I looked back down.

"Oh." I said and we were silent.

He continued. "I had to break up with you and then you fainted and cried and I just…I missed you. I miss you now. And I…I love you." he said.

I couldn't believe this.

"Um…I miss you too." I said quietly.

He let go of my hand and pulled me into his lap. He held me tight and said, "Mitchie Torres, will you give me a second chance, and be…my girlfriend?"

I hugged him back and without hesitation said, "Yes."

Then, my phone vibrated. But I just ignored it. I was too comfortable. Everything felt right. I continued to just sit in Shane's arms for a while. He rocked me back and forth and began to softly sing my favorite song.

"_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing, I need to find you, I gotta find you. You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me I need to find you, I gotta find you…"_

I drifted off to sleep and then, my phone vibrated again. I woke up and looked at the clock. It was a quarter till 11.

I looked up to tell Shane that I should go but he was sleeping. He looked so peaceful. But I had to wake him. I mean, I can't sit here all night although I'm wishing I could.

I shook in his arms, "Shane?" I said. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Yeah Mitch?" he mumbled.

"I should go," I said.

He glanced at the time, disappointed. "Oh. Okay. Let me walk you."

I smiled and we got out of the car. He put his arm around me and we walked to my front door.

"Goodnight Mitchie," he said, kissing my forehead.

"Night." I answered. I gave him one last hug. Then, we separated.

The house was really quiet. I yelled for my parents but no one answered. I ran upstairs and no one was there. I guess they decided to go somewhere.

I was tired. So I brushed my teeth, changed, and jumped into bed. I began to close my eyes but my phone began vibrating again.

I flipped it open. 1 new text message. 1 missed call. 1 new voicemail.

I looked at the text message first. It was from Caitlyn.

_Hey! I was just wondering how jerkface treated you. Call me. Oh! Brent and I are kinda together now. Um…yeah. CALL._

I decided to check the voicemail and missed call before I called her back.

_1 missed call_

_NATE_

_1 new voicemail_

_NATE_

I had an internal, mini heart attack. Oh my gosh, Nate. I had totally forgotten. I quickly dialed his number.

He picked up almost immediately.

"Mitchie!" he said cheerfully.

"Hi Nate!" I answered, "Uh…you wanted to talk?"

"Um. Yeah. I just wanted to see how you were doing…" he trailed off.

"Oh. I'm good. The ball was cool. I was nominated for Back to School Queen." I laughed, "Caitlyn ended up winning."

He chuckled, "Haha. Congrats to her. But I would've voted for you."

I blushed.

"So…" I started, "You said you had to tell me something?"

"Oh. Right." he hesitated, "Um…you see I've had a really awesome time hanging out with you and…um…I really like you…so…" I blanked out. Nate Black, likes me. I was freaking out.

"Um…so?" he asked.

"So what?" I said.

"Um…I kinda just asked you if you wanted to be my girlfriend." He said.

My jaw dropped. Nate asked me out? But then Shane…

"Mitch?" he asked again.

I had no idea what to say. I mean, I liked him too but Shane and I just…oh my goodness.

"Um…Nate, I really like you too" I started. I had to make a decision. Oh my gosh….

"So…your answer is yes?" he said anxiously.

"Um…" I started again. I really like him, but Shane, I just can't…gah.

"Mitchie?" he said again. His voice made me melt.

"Um…" I just can't say no. I mean it's Nate! Cute, adorable, sweet…

"Uh huh…" he urged me on.

"Yeah. I'd love to." I said.

Oh my goodness. I think I could've just made the worst decision of my life.

**So yeah! Tell me what you thought and now that you kinda know the 3 characters, which one do you want Mitchie to end up with? I'd love feedback! :) Please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I updated faster this time! Whoo! Haha. Enjoy chapter 7 and then submit a review. Pleeeeeaaasse :****D**** haha. Thanks a bunch :)**

**Disclaimer:** Yo no own Camp Rock. Wow. I fail at Spanish. But yeah. I really do not own Camp Rock or anything relating to Camp Rock.

Last Chapter

"_Um…I kinda just asked you if you wanted to be my girlfriend." He said._

_My jaw dropped. Nate asked me out? But then Shane…_

"_Mitch?" he asked again._

_I had no idea what to say. I mean, I liked him too but Shane and I just…oh my goodness._

"_Um…Nate, I really like you too" I started. I had to make a decision. Oh my gosh…._

"_So…your answer is yes?" he said anxiously._

"_Um…" I started again. I really like him, but Shane, I just can't…gah. _

"_Mitchie?" he said again. His voice made me melt._

"_Um…" I just can't say no. I mean it's Nate! Cute, adorable, sweet…_

"_Uh huh…" he urged me on._

"_Yeah. I'd love to." I said. _

_Oh my goodness. I think I could've just made the worst decision of my life._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I snapped my phone shut and then re-snapped it open. I had to call Caitlyn. Oh my goodness. Why did I say yes? Gah. I just jumped into a whole pool of drama. I continued freaking out as I dialed her number. After a couple of rings, she picked up.

"MITCHIE! I WAS GETTING SO WORRIED? WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU HURT? WHAT DID HE DO? WHY AREN'T YOU TALKING?!" she screamed.

"Okay, Cait, first of all, you need to calm down," I started, "I'm fine. He didn't do anything. In fact…" I mashed all my words together and spoke quickly, "Imight'vejustsaidyestodatinghimagain."

"YOU WHAT?!" she shouted, "MITCHIE! BUT HE…WHY…GAH! EXPLAIN MISSY."

"Um…well," I hesitated, "you see, the only reason he broke up with me was because his publicist was like 'it's better for your image' and like, I know he was a jerk for going through with it but he was just so darn sweet and yeah…we just…kinda…clicked again."

Silence followed.

"Caitlyn?" I asked, "you still there? Um…breathe…breathe…cause uh….that's not the worst part."

She sighed, "Go on…"

I hesitated again, "Um…well…I called Nate and uh….he kinda…well…he liked spending time with me and…you see…Nate asked me out afterwards."

"Mitchie…" she said, "Please tell me that you rejected him…"

"Um…well…he's sweet and handsome and funny and…well…I. didn't…reject him."

"MITCHIE!" she yelled, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU JUMPED INTO? A POOL OF DRAMA LADY! A DEEP BOTTOMLESS POOL OF DRAMA! OMG! MITCHIE!"

"I'm sorry…I like them both I mean Nate is…and then Shane…gah!" I was getting frustrated, "What do I do Caitlyn?"

She sighed again and then quietly said, "Mitchie. You need to dump them. At least one or if not both. You need to jump out before you sink."

I agreed, "Okay. I understand." I mean, I didn't want to but, she was right. I can't handle two boyfriends. And it's wrong to cheat on people. _Sigh…_the question was, who am I gonna let go?

There was a long silence. Then I remembered…

"Caitlyn," I said, "what's the deal with you and Brent?"

She didn't say a thing.

"Caitlyn…." I repeated.

She sighed. It seems like everyone's doing that these days.

"Caitlyn!" I half-screamed.

"Okay. Mitchie. You can't get mad because your problem is a hundred times worse." she said.

I agreed and she went on.

"You see, Brent has a girlfriend." Her voice was shaking.

"Uh-huh…wait." I thought aloud, "why did you text me and say you were dating him then? You didn't say yes knowing he had a girlfriend right?" I already knew the answer to my question.

"Um…well…now Mitchie, you promised. Um…I did say yes. But only because he said he was gonna break up with her soon. And I had such a great time with him. He's so nice!" she said.

I internally gagged then began scolding her, "Okay. I promised I wasn't gonna get mad but CAITLYN!" I took a breath, "You know what a slimeball Brent can be. I mean, did you look at how he's treated me for the past few years. And those secret admirer letters. I mean seriously. I'm just saying…not yelling…just saying…"

"I know Mitchie!" she exclaimed, "but if it doesn't work out I'll dump him right away. No joke."

"Fine. Let's make a deal." I offered.

"What about?" she asked.

"Um…if Brent doesn't break up with his other girlfriend by Friday, you have to dump him." I proclaimed.

"And…" she urged me on.

I didn't wanna say it. But I had to, "I have to dump either Nate, Shane, or both by Friday." I took a deep breath. This was gonna be hard.

"Deal." she said, "Friday."

I sighed, "Yup."

"Ok. Night Mitchie." she said.

I replied, "Night."

_The next day: Sunday. AKA: Mitchie's birthday._

"_Music's in my soul. I can hear it every day every night…"_

I slowly opened my eyes. My phone was vibrating and ringing as loudly as possible. I didn't have to guess who it was.

Play My Music=Nate.

I talked to my phone, "Ah…why is he calling me at…2:30?! Holy cow!"

I quickly flipped open my phone.

"Hey Nate." I tried to sound cool even though I was freaking out that I slept so long.

"Hey." He said.

"So uh…what's up?" I asked. Suddenly there was an annoying beeping in my ear. It was coming from the phone.

"Nothing much. I was just wondering if…" he continued talking but I was too busy trying to figure out the problem. I glanced at the screen.

_Incoming Call_

_SHANE_

Oh. That explains it. Nate's voice reappeared.

"Uh…Mitchie…Mitchie?" he asked.

"Oh! Uh…sorry Nate. I just kinda…spaced out. Um…can you hold on for a sec?" I asked.

He responded, "Uh sure but…"

I cut him off and put him on hold. Then I accepted Shane's call.

"Michie!" he greeted, "What's up?"

"Hi Shane." I said, "You're late."

"Late?" he was shocked. "What do you mean?"

"You used to call me at 2:30 everyday remember. It's already…" I glanced at the clock. _Shootness. It's only 12:37?!_

Shane started talking again. "Uh…Mitch. Is everything ok because it's not even close

to…"

"Uh…yeah. I just. I'm just out of it today. Um so…Why'd you call?" I asked.

"I was gonna ask you to go…"

That annoying beeping noise came back. Why is everyone calling me? Then I remembered. It's my birthday. I'm turning 17. Ugh. I'm practically an old lady. So I guess it makes sense why everyone's calling. But no one's said anything yet…

_Incoming Call: Caitlyn_

"Um…Shane…Cait's calling…I just gotta…hold on…" I told him and then put him on hold.

"Hi Caitlyn." I said, "Um…can you make this quick cause Nate and Shane are on hold and…" Suddenly, an idea popped into my head.

"Hey. Do you mind talking with Nate and Shane and me at the same time?" I asked.

She responded, "Actually, I was gonna ask you…"

I interrupted, "Please Cait. My mom's gonna kill me if I talk to you and then Nate and then Shane. That's like…a hundred minutes gone!" I was exaggerating. Even if it was a hundred minutes worth of conversation, it wouldn't matter. It's Sunday and Sundays=Unlimited Talking.

I prayed Caitlyn forgot about the whole unlimited thing. I really didn't want to keep talking to everyone. I mean, I just woke up!

"Uh…" she hesitated, "Yeah….sure."

"Thank you!" I said, "Just hold on for one sec."

I switched to Shane.

"Hey Shane. Um…I'm gonna…"

"Uh…Mitchie." the voice on the other line said, "This is Nate."

"Yeah…uh…" I said completely unaware of what he just told me. And then it clicked, "Oh! Nate I'm so sorry! I thought you were…uh…anyway…um…Caitlyn and Shane are on the other line so I'm gonna connect everyone…um…just hold on…."

"Um…Mitchie. I wanted to ask you something…"

I cut him off. This was taking too long. _Sigh. _One. More. Call.

"Shane!" I said.

He answered, "Mitch! I…"

I interrupted, "Caitlyn and Nate are on the other line so I'm gonna connect all of us. 4 way call….umm…just hold on a bit longer…"

"But Mitchie! I need to…"

I stopped listening and began to click buttons. I hadn't done this in so long I almost forgot how.

"_Ok. Add call…Caitlyn…Nate…That should do it._"I thought to myself.

I took a deep breath. "Hello?" I asked praying it worked.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Yo."

Three voices mushed together. Ok. It worked.

"So!" I said, "What'd y'all wanna tell me?"

There was silence.

Fortunately, Caitlyn spoke up. "I was gonna ask you if you wanted to come over today." she said.

"Oh. Sure, I would…"

Nate interrupted me, "Um…Mitchie. I was gonna ask you if you wanted to go get some lunch."

"Oh…um…"

Shane interrupted, "I was gonna ask you if you wanted to go see a movie. Harry Potter just came out and…"

"Oh…I…" I hesitated.

"Oh! I totally want to see that movie! I LOVE Harry Potter." said Caitlyn.

"_Great. All three of them want to hang out with me. Why today?_" I thought as Caitlyn continued obsessing over the Harry Potter series.

"Um…" I continued. Then, a genius idea popped into my head. I was just full of those today, "How about I go over to Caitlyn's a bit and then we can all go watch Harry Potter and get some dinner? Yeah? Cause I can't possibly…uh…so?"

It was silent.

"Guys?" I asked.

"Sure." Caitlyn said happily.

"That works." Shane answered.

"Yeah. Cool." Nate mumbled.

Nate seemed miserable. But what was I supposed to do?

More silence.

"Um..Ok!" I said, "Cait. I'll see you in a bit. And uh…Nate. Shane. Movie at 4?"

Silence.

"Um…ok…I'll see you all later then…" I said.

Silence again.

I tried to break it. "Uh…"

Finally, someone talked, "If you would like to make a call, please dial their number and…"

"_Oh. Great. They all hung up. I was talking to no one. I need food_" I thought to myself. Then I ran downstairs to get some lunch.

After having some PB&J and milk, I asked my parents if I could go to Caitlyn's house. They weren't home so I had to call them. Neither of them picked up. I left 2 voicemails and a note on the fridge. Then I grabbed the keys and headed out.

As I neared her house, I passed a very familiar blue truck. It was Brent. He smiled. I gagged. Yup. That's it.

Caitlyn's eyes were swelling and pink when I got to her house. She must've been crying.

"Hey Cait. What's wrong?" I asked.

"Brent was just here. He told me…" she started crying again, "um…why don't you come inside."

We went inside and into the living room. Her parents weren't home either. Strange…

"So…" I restarted the conversation, "Brent said…"

She was silent. It's only been a day though. He wouldn't be heartless enough to….omg he would. He so would.

"Caitlyn," I asked, "did Brent…brea—"

"He did" she sniffed, "he broke up with me.'

"_jerk._" I thought to myself.

"Well…you deserve better than him," I said. She continued to sniff.

"Yeah, you're right" she said, "I just…I thought it was gonna last longer. I mean, we had so much fun yesterday."

"I'm sorry Cait." I tried to comfort her.

"Well, it's over." She paused, "so um…you ready for the movie?"

I laughed, "Caitlyn, it's only 2." I did a double take to my phone just to make sure.

"Well," she said, "why don't we go down and check if there's a showing at three or something."

I agreed, "Ok."

I grabbed the keys and we headed towards the local movie theater.

Caitlyn and I looked up and stared at the showtimes for Harry Potter. I never went into full obsession mode with Harry Potter but I do enjoy the movies. Caitlyn on the other hand…

"OMG! Mitchie there's one at 2:45. Let's call the guys. I'm so excited." she squealed.

I rolled my eyes and then dialed Shane's number. Caitlyn texted Nate.

"Hello?" said Shane.

"Hey!" I responded, "So, Cait and I finished talking and stuff so do you mind coming to the theater now? There's a showing of Harry Potter at 2:45."

"Oh. Yeah, that's cool." he answered, "I'll be there in a heartbeat."

"Ok. Bye Shane." I said.

"Later."

I hung up I looked over at Caitlyn.

"He know?" I asked.

"Yup." she nodded. "Just texted me back saying he'd be here soon."

"Cool." I said, "So now…we wait."

"Well, after we get our tickets." she said.

I laughed and nodded, "Right."

So we bought the tickets, and sat down on a nearby bench.

Then Shane joined us. That was quick.

"YO-ness!" he said, "Shane's here so let's roll."

We laughed at his pathetic attempt to be 'cool'.

"What?!" he gave us a twisted look, "we're gonna be late, let's go!"

"We have to wait for Nate," I said.

"Oh. Right." Shane was just about to take a seat when Nate showed up.

"Wow. Nice timing Nate." Shane said crossing his arms and frowning.

Me and Caitlyn laughed as Nate stared at us confused. Then, all four of us walked into the theater.

It was pretty crowded, but we found seats. Caitlyn sat next to Nate. Nate was on my right. Shane was on my left. Oh boy. This was gonna be interesting.

**So that's it. I know it wasn't the most exciting of chapters but I promise more drama's coming! Review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**So…hooray for my growing chain of weekly updates! :) haha. Well, anyways, here's Chapter 8. Read and review! Gracias.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Camp Rock or anything relating to Camp Rock. Yup. But uh…the song lyrics in this chapter are mine so do not steal please. :)

Last Chapter

_I smiled and we all walked into the theater. _

_It was pretty crowded, but we found seats. Caitlyn sat next to Nate. Nate was on my right. Shane was on my left. Oh boy. This was gonna be interesting._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Something's gonna pop out of the water. I know it. It's coming. Don't freak out. Once Harry's hand hits the water things are gonna…"_

"OMG." I grabbed Nate's arm. My internal pep talk didn't really work. Nate seemed insanely calm. His hand reached for mine and our fingers intertwined.

I tried to appear relaxed now but I was still freaking out. I guess Shane noticed because he reached for my left hand.

So now I'm holding hands with both Nate and Shane. Kinda awkward on my part.

The movie continued and then ended. Caitlyn and I were bawling our eyes out. We completely ignored the guys and walked out.

"That was so good," Caitlyn said, "I mean the part where…"

I responded, "I know and then when…"

We sighed.

Best Harry Potter movie ever.

We headed for the restrooms.

Once we finished freshening up, we walked outside assuming the guys were there waiting.

No Nate.

No Shane.

"Um…Cait?" I said, "The guys aren't here."

She looked at me with a huge smile on her face.

"Well, maybe they went to make reservations" she said still smiling, "Maybe, they went to make reservations at an uber expensive place like Amalay's. (**A.N. made it up. Don't know where it came from. Haha.**)

"Amalay's?!" I asked.

She nodded and showed me her cell phone.

_You guys disappeared so we went to reserve a spot at Amalay's. Meet us there._

_- Shane and Nate_

I squealed, "Well, let's go then!"

Caitlyn laughed and we headed towards Amalay's.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were greeted with an explosion of voices.

"SURPRISE!"

I screamed. Caitlyn laughed.

"Happy Birthday!" she smiled as she slowly inched away.

"Caitlyn I'm gonna…"

"Hey Mitchie, happy birthday!" a voice said when I was about to go attack her.

I turned around. "Oh, thank you…" my smile faded, "Brent. What are you doing here?"

He smiled, "Well, today's you're birthday and any friend of Caitlyn's is…"

"MITCHIE!" some people screamed. I turned.

"Peggy! Ella!" I hugged them both then I straightened myself up and nodded, "Tess."

"Mitchie." she weakly smiled, "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks." I smiled.

Suddenly my mom's voice filled the restaurant, "Well, why don't we all have a seat and get ready to eat."

People shuffled around and found seats. I had no idea where to sit.

"Mitchie!" my mom said, "Over there." She pointed to a table where Shane, Nate, Jason, Caitlyn, Brent, Peggy, Ella, and Tess were sitting.

"Jason!" I gave him a hug, "How are you?"

"Good. Happy birthday Mitchie." He laughed.

"Thanks."

I took a seat between Caitlyn and Shane. Nate was next to Shane. Next to Nate was Jason, then Ella, Peggy, Tess, and Brent.

Caitlyn did not seem to be mad at Brent at all. They seemed like they were still together. I glared at her, Nate, and Shane.

"Explain" I said to them all as our food was arriving.

"Well, Brent and I are still together." she said, "I just faked our break-up to get your birthday off of your mind."

Nate jumped in, "We were really all just trying to distract you."

"Well, I was very surprised." I said, "But seriously, you couldn't drop any hints. I mean I nearly had a heart attack."

"Good." Shane said, "We did our job. Surprise and scare Mitchie almost but not till death."

The three of them laughed. I couldn't help but smile.

"Well, it's time." Jason said, "Nate, Shane."

They all got up to leave.

"Time for what?" I asked.

"You'll see," Shane winked. Nate and Jason smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We've been eating for a while now and neither Shane, Nate, or Jason has returned. I started getting worried. Like seriously, what were they gonna do?

My question was answered soon after.

"Hello everyone!" said Shane into the mic, "As you all know, today is Mitchie's birthday."

He points to me. People scream.

"So…" Nate was speaking now, "we thought a perfect gift would be to sing her a song we wrote especially for her. What do you guys think?"

People scream some more. I shrink in my seat.

"Mitchie come up here!" Jason motioned me onto the stage. I obeyed. I mean, I couldn't reject their present.

"Ok. Let's do this." Nate started the song, "A one, two, a one , two , three, four!"

A blast of harmonizing vocals, guitar, and drums fill the restaurant. People start cheering.

_The times we've spent together have been never ending fun_

_And throughout our blessed life we've never met anyone quite like you_

_And at times we're separated but what we've created will follow us through life_

_It's all deep inside us. We will always remember when…_

I was already crying before they started listing off our ridiculous memories.

"Happy birthday Mitchie!" they all said as I rushed in for a group hug. Everyone clapped and I quickly made my way offstage. But it wasn't quick enough.

"Mitchie…." my mom called, "where do you think you're going?"

"Um…" I answered, "offstage…."

"Well come back!" she said.

I sighed and slowly made my way back onstage.

The next half an hour or so was a series of toasts and speeches dedicated to me.

I think I cried enough to fill an ocean. This was the best birthday ever, despite the whole heart attack surprise thing.

After all the speeches, people went back to their tables and a ginormous cake made it's way over to me.

"Ok everyone," my dad shouted, "One, two, three! Happy…."

Everyone serenaded me as I awkwardly smiled.

They stopped singing. Time for me to make a wish.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and blew out the candles.

_I wish for a sign to solve my relationship troubles. Nate or Shane? _

People clapped. I began to cut the cake. After one slice, restaurant people took over.

For the rest of the party, people ate cake and then slowly began to leave. I stood at the door to thank and hug every person that was leaving.

After a while, there were only a few people left: Me, my parents, Caitlyn's parents, Nate, Shane, Jason, Caitlyn, and Brent.

"Alright Mitchie. Happy 17th. I'm gonna head out." Jason gave me a big hug.

"Okay. Thanks for coming." I said, "talk to you soon?"

"Definitely." He hugged me again and then left.

"I'm gonna head out too." said Caitlyn, "Night Mitchie. Happy birthday."

I gave her a hug and said thank you. She stood there afterwards and waited, for Brent I assumed.

"Later Mitch. Happy bday." Brent said.

"Bye. Thanks for coming." I answered. It was very awkward. I mean, we were kinda enemies so…

His arms wrapped around me and then he and Caitlyn left. That was weird. I heard Caitlyn praising him for his goodbye and hug. I rolled my eyes. Caitlyn, Caitlyn, Caitlyn…

Caitlyn's parents left next. Then mine.

"See you at home Mitchie." my mom said, "you boys can take her home right?"

Shane and Nate nodded.

"Ok. Have her back by ten." said my dad, "It's a school night you know."

They nodded again, "Yes sir."

I giggled. My dad glared. My mom dragged him out and smiled at me.

"Bye." she said.

I laughed, "Bye."

So now I was left alone, with Nate and Shane. Perfect.

"I'm gonna go get the car." Shane said, "Brb."

Ok. Just Nate now. Just Nate I can deal with.

Nate smiled. "You're wearing my necklace."

I didn't even notice but the thought of it made me smile too, "Yeah." I said clutching the pendant.

"Well…" he continued, "I got you something else."

"Oh Nate, you didn't have to. I mean you sang and you already gave me this and…"

He took my hand and slipped a ring onto my right ring finger.

Oh no. A promise ring. Was this a sign?

Shane pulled up to the restaurant.

"Thanks." I said, quickly pulling my hand away.

Nate gave me a hug. We separated and he leaned into give me a kiss. I panicked.

"Uh…Nate?" I said.

He stopped, "Yeah?"

I pointed. "Shane's here."

He turned his head, "Oh. Right. Um…let's go."

I let out a sigh of relief.

Shane got out of the car and opened the passenger door. I didn't know if I should sit there or in the back.

"Come on Mitch!" Shane called.

Ok. The front it is.

I went to sit down as Nate slid into the back.

Shane started the car. I prayed hoping nothing would happen on the car ride home and I wondered if my birthday wish had already come true.

**So. I have two questions….**

**-Do you think the promise ring was a sign?**

**-Do you want Mitchie to dump Shane, Nate, or both?**

**Thanks for reading. **

**Review please! :)**


End file.
